Flying Kick
is a high speed physical attack. Overview The performer attacks with kicks launched in a rapid succession, mostly during rushing. The opponent receives little damage, but it varies with the user. After performance, the opponent are stunned for a very short period, which the user can take for his/her advantage, by following up with more attacks. Usage The technique is seen often performed by Piccolo in the Dragon Ball Z series. Video Game Appearances The technique appears in the ''Butōden'' series. It appears under the name Cont.Kick in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, and Flying Kick in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Many fighters are able to use and perform the Flying Kick in the Budokai Tenkaichi series; usually speedy characters, rather than slower giants like the Great Apes, Hirudegarn, Janemba in his first form, and Lord Slug. After a Flying Kick is performed, it will take the opponent longer to recover from subsequent attacks, and the follow-up attacks will have a greater effect than if performed without the Flying Kick preceding them. Flying Kicks also have much less of an effect on giants in video games; the character usually is not stunned at all, although some stronger characters can stun them and follow up as normal. ;Variations The Flying Kick technique differ greatly from one fighter to another. The list below shows the most normal ways of performing the Flying Kick in the Budokai Tenkaichi series (Note: All the names of the Flying Kick variations below are not officials): *'One-foot Flying Kick' – A well-used Flying Kick by many fighters in the game, consisting of kicking the opponent rapidly with one foot. The damage varies with the user, but it is usually very good. Examples of users of this way are: Kid Goku, Kid Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, Saibamen, Guldo, Jeice, and Supreme Kai. *'Two-Foot Flying Kick' – A flying kick also used by many fighters in the game, consisting of kicking the opponent one time with both feet. This flying kick usually deal more damage than other flying kicks, but varies with the user. Examples of users of this way are: Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, Piccolo, Gohan, Burter, Zangya, and Videl. *'Drill-feet Flying Kick' – A flying kick that is less common, consisting of rotating like a drill for a half second, hitting the enemy multiple times with the feet, often in the face. Examples of users of this way are: Chiaotzu, Garlic Jr., and Evil Buu. *'Stomping-feet Flying Kick' – A rare form of the flying kick, only used by Cui. It consists of stomping the foe rapidly with both feet at the same time in quick succession, often aiming for the foes face. *'Somersault Flying Kick' – The most powerful flying kick in the games, also a less common way. It consists of doing a somersault so ones feet will reach the opponent, and hitting him/her in the head. Another version of this is that the user first kicks the opponent with both feet rapidly, and then do the somersault flying kick. Examples of users of this way are: Goku, Uub, and Gogeta. *'Roundhouse-feet Flying Kick' – A flying kick that is less common. It consists of kicking the opponent with both feet while turning around one time, for a small amount of damage. However, this technique has a drawback; before the performance, the user uses time to get in the right position before launching the attack, so the opponent might attack before the user are able to perform. Examples of users of this variation are: Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, and Janemba. There are many other types flying kick techniques, but they are all based on the previously listed variations: to add a little extra in the fights, either for some extra damage, for showoff, or for pummeling. However, the Flying Kick can be blocked by the opponent, and on will take time to get back in the right position, giving the opponent a good opportunity to counter-attack. But the flying kick should be launched when the opponent is less expecting it, for the best results. Gallery O7.jpg|Zarbon performs flying kicks One-foot Flying Kick.png|Krillin performing One-foot Flying Kicks on Perfect Cell EMK1.png|Kishime performs a Flying Kick in The World's Strongest GohanAndFutureTrunksAttacking.jpg|Gohan and Future Trunks kick Hatchiyack in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Dragon ball z ultimate battle 22 image2.jpg|Gohan's Halo Stomp in Ultimate Battle 22 G222.PNG|Gohan's Halo Stomp in Ultimate Battle 22 BT3Krillin's Flying Kick.png|Krillin attacks Cell in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques